1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to antenna and in particular to ground station antenna for a satellite communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As satellite communication transmission systems have become more and more prevalent, it has become desirable to replace large highly directive antenna with cheaper and more mobile antennas due to the extreme cost of the large highly directive antenna.